¿De verdad es imposible?
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: Todo empezó cuando Jo se puso enferma. A Gabe le toco ir a darle los deberes pero... ¿y si Jo no es todo lo que aparenta? ¿Y si hay algo más detrás de esa fachada de dura? ¿Y si Gabe esta dispuesto a descubrirlo?
1. Jo enferma

Gabe se sentía extraño y no sabia porque. Miro a un lado y a otro, pero no vio a Jo por ningún lado. Era raro que aún no hubiera llegado llamándole "imbécil" o que le hubiera amenazado si no le dejaba copiar sus deberes (deberes que por cierto no había hecho).

La profesora entró en clase y Gabe rezó mentalmente para que Jo se diera prisa en llegar. Si llegaba tarde le pondrían una falta y con todas las que tenia... quizá la llegaran a expulsar.

-Como si me preocupara lo que hace la estúpida de Jo- se dijo para si mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En ese momento la profesora habló y Gabe la escuchó (más que nada porque estaba aburrido). Los demás compañeros estaban hablando entre ellos.

-Vuestra compañera Joanna Keller no vendrá hoy al colegio. Esta con la gripe. Su madre me ha pedido muy amablemente que alguien le lleve les deberes. ¿Hay algún voluntario?

Toda la clase se calló de golpe. Si Jo ya era borde normalmente... imaginaos como seria cuando estaba enferma. Gabe tragó saliva sonoramente al imaginárselo, hecho que hizo que la profesora lo mirase.

-Gabriel, ¿Joanna y tu no sois muy amiguitos?

-¿Jo y yo? Lo siento señorita, se confunde de persona- Gabe esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. La profesora entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno... Pues el señorito Duncan se encargara de llevarle los deberes. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?

-¡Si!-grito toda la clase. Gabe se giró y los fulminó con la mirada. Los demás se hicieron los desentendidos, como si esa mirada de Gabe no fuera con ellos.

Gabe suspiro con pesadez. Por primera vez no quería salir del colegio.

Caminaba pesadamente con su mochila verde caqui en la espalda, una bolsa llena de libros y libretas en la mano izquierda y un papel con la dirección de la casa de Jo en la mano derecha. Levantó la cabeza para ver la casa.

-Creo que he llegado- Gabe abrió los ojos como platos. Era una casa bastante grande, con un gran balcón lleno de flores y de hiedra que daba a la calle; la fachada era blanca, igual que la baranda del balcón. La casa debía tener mínimo tres pisos y era, con diferencia, la mas grande del barrio. Nunca hubiera pensado que la casa de Jo fuera así.

-Los padres de Jo tienen pasta. ¿Quien lo iba a decir?- el chico se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la gran puerta de madera.

Fue a llamar al timbre, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

-Quizá han tenido que salir por alguna urgencia...- dijo Gabe en un susurro mientras entraba a la casa.- ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie respondió. La casa era aún más impresionante por dentro. Gabe se hubiera quedado a observar la belleza de la casa durante más tiempo si no hubiera oído unos sollozos. Rápidamente subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la segunda planta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-volvió a repetir, peor no hubo respuesta. Los sollozos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes.

Se paro delante de una habitación. Estaba seguro que los sollozos venían de allí. La puerta era blanca, de madera y con letras purpuras ponía "Jo".

Entro con suavidad. Caminaba de puntitas. La habitación era de color purpura y era muy grande y espaciosa. Tenia una gran tele, una videoconsola, un gran armario... Y en la gran cama de color crema estaba ella. Su melena castaña estaba despeinada y extendida por toda la almohada. Estaba muy roja y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Estaba tapada por la sabana, por lo que Gabe no podía verle el cuerpo. El castaño tuvo unas ganas locas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

-¿Gabe?-pregunto la chica al verlo. Gabe se puso rígido. La chica entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Eres tu de verdad?

-Si... la señorita me ha mandado a darte los deberes. La puerta estaba abierta y...- la chica abrió los ojos y se los secó rápidamente con la manga del pijama mientras se incorporaba. Era un pijama verde, de Spiderman.

-Oh...-solo dijo Jo avergonzada.

-¿Por... porque llorabas?-pregunto Gabe con voz entrecortada. Sentía mucha lastima por la chica en ese momento.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- le contesto Jo. Gabe sonrió: era una típica contestación de Jo.- ¿De que te ríes?

-De nada-el levantó las manos, como si le estuvieran culpando de algo y Jo rió levemente.- ¿Y donde están tus padres?

Jo bajo su cabeza y se volvió a tumbar.

-Trabajando, supongo...

Y entonces, todo encajo. Gabe la miro con pena. Sus padres se habían ido a trabajar en vez de quedarse a cuidar a Jo. Esta tosió sonoramente.

-Deja que te toque la frente- Jo iba a apartarse, pero se encontraba tan mal que se dejo tocar.-¡Estas hirviendo!-gritó Duncan.

-Gracias por la información Sherlock- le espetó Jo con una mirada fulminante.

-Te pondré el termómetro. Quitate la camiseta.

-¿¡Que?-gritó la chica.

-Quiero decir...-Gabe estaba un poco nervioso- tengo que ponerte el termómetro en la axila...

-Dámelo-Jo le arrebato el termómetro a Gabe de la mano y se lo puso debajo de la axila sin quitarse la camiseta.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incomodo. Gabe sabia que Jo necesitaba descanso y él calló encantado. Ademas se entretenía mirando a su compañera de clase. De verdad, se veía adorable. Pero cada vez le costaba mas respirar y los jadeos eran más seguidos y, a Gabe, no le hacia nada de gracia. Finalmente el termómetro pitó, y Jo se lo pasó a Gabe.

-¿Cual es el veredicto señor medico?- Jo intentó una broma, pero no funcionó.

-Dios mio, ¡tienes más de 40 grados! Voy a llamar a mi madre-y dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Jo se levantó de la cama, aunque casi se cae al suelo. Las rodillas le temblaban pero no podía parase, no. Tenia que largarse de esa casa. No quería ir al medico. Salio al balcón con mucho esfuerzo y bajo por las enredaderas. Empezó a correr, pero de repente la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y eso, es lo último que recuerda Jo.

El pequeño Duncan entro con una gran sonrisa a la habitación.

-Mama a llamado a una ambulancia y...- su cara hizo una mueca de preocupación cuando vio que Jo no estaba. -¡Jo! ¡Jo!

Gabe se fijo en que el balcón esta abierto, así que se acerco. Allí estaba ella, tendida en el césped. Jadeaba rápidamente y no parecía estar consciente.

-¡Jo!-chilló el castaño. Se ayudó de la enredadera para bajar abajo y se acerco rápidamente a Jo.- Venga, despierta chiquitina- le salio esa palabra y hasta el mismo se extrañó de haber dicho esa cursilada. Pero Jo no despertaba. Gabe la cogió en brazos y le beso la frente. La sirena de la ambulancia era el único sonido que oía Gabe porque, para él, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado.


	2. Una nueva casa, una nueva vida

Jo abrió los ojos lentamente. Los parpados le pesaban mucho y sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de acero. Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia encima suyo.

-¿Señora Duncan?-la chica arrugó el entrecejo confundida. No entendía que hacia la madre de Gabe a su lado. Ella sonrió enseñándole sus blancos dientes que contrastaban con su rubia melena.

-Jo, ¡que bien que hayas despertado!- gritó entusiasmada Amy.

-¿Donde estoy? Me duele la cabeza horrores- se sobó la cabeza despeinándose.

-Estas en el hospital.

-¿Ha dicho hospital?

-Si... Hospital.

Uno, dos, tres...

-¡No! ¡¿Hospital? ¡Sáqueme de aquí! ¡Odio los hospitales!- Jo empezó a moverse agitadamente. Ella no soportaba los hospitales y menos desde que... Bueno, eso no era importante. Lo único que importaba es que quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Amy intentaba pararla, pero Jo tenia más fuerza que Amy y esta cayó al suelo. La niña la miro sorprendida, diciéndole con la mirada que no quería hacerle daño. Pero no tenia tiempo, tenia que salir de el hospital. Cuando Jo se iba a levantar de la cama, Gabe entró corriendo. Llevaba la mochila colgada del hombro, hecho que denotaba que acababa de llegar del colegio. Tenia las mejillas rojas y algunas gotas de sudor en la cara, ya que había ido corriendo. Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-¿Mama ya ha despertado?- gritó al entrar para ver el panorama- Ah... Hola Jo. Veo que estas igual de enérgica que siempre.- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Que hay estúpido?- la chica se encogió de hombros y saltó de la cama.

-¡Gabe, tienes que hacer que vuelva a la cama!- le gritó su madre desde el suelo. Las miradas de los niños se cruzaron. Jo entrecerró los ojos desafiándolo. Gabe la imitó

Él castaño placó a Jo, que volvió a caer encima de la cama. El chico se tiro encima suyo y le aguantó los brazos mientras ella pataleaba. Al cabo de unos minutos se cansó de patalear y se quedo calmadita.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-le grito al chico mientras hacia morritos.

-Gracias...- rió haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- Eso significa mucho para mi.- Jo le sacó la lengua y Gabe hizo una mueca.

-Oye, señora Duncan... ¿donde están mis padres?- Jo se mordió el labio y miro a Amy con mirada suplicante. Gabe y su madre intercambiaron miradas.-Bueno... ¿donde están?-ella la miro expectante. Gabe se bajo de la cama.

-Bueno...-empezó Gabe indeciso.

-No hemos conseguido localizar a tus padres...

-Ah, vale...-la chica se tumbó y se tapó entera con la manta.

Gabe se sentó en la parte derecha de la cama y la miro con ternura. Ella no lo vio, porque estaba completamente tapada.

-Mama...- Gabe hizo un puchero y puso ojitos de cachorrito.

-Mientras no encontremos a sus padres... se podría quedar con nosotros...

-¡Has oído!-Gabe sonrió y la destapó- ¡Te puedes quedar en nuestra casa!

-¡Trae imbécil!-ella le arrebató la manta de las manos y se tapó- ¿Y si no quiero ir?

-¿Como que no quieres ir?-él le tocó el hombro pero ella se apartó.

-¡Que no quiero ir! ¡Eres tonto o estas sordo!-ella se cruzó de brazos- ademas, tengo casa y familia. Seguro que me vendrán a buscar. Seguro que si.- parecía que se intentaba convencer a ella misma. Sus ojos se estaban tornando cristalinos y tenia unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Gabe no sabia donde meterse. Ver a la misma niña que le pegaba hasta hacia muy poco estar a punto de llorar por eso... El chico pensó que, probablemente, había una razón de peso para el carácter tan borde de Jo.

-Pero de mientras te puedes quedar con nosotros...-Gabe la miró con una sonrisa forzada y ella apartó la mirada.

-Bueno... esta bien...-la chica miró las sabanas y las apretó con fuerza.

Bob abrió la puerta de golpe. Amy empujó levemente a Jo para que entrara en la casa. Una gran pancarta adornaba la sala de estar, donde se podía leer "Bienvenida Jo". PJ, Teddy, Bob y Gabe estaban de pie, sonrientes, como si hubieran estado durante horas esperándolas. Eso hizo sacar una sonrisa nerviosa a la niña.

Jo se acercó lentamente para quedarse delante de ellos.

-Tu eras PJ- le señaló y él sonrió- Teddy- se abrazaron, puesto que ya se conocían de antes- Bob, ¿no?-se apretaron las manos- y, obviamente, el imbécil.

-Ven-dijo Bob cogiendo la maleta que Jo llevaba en la mano derecha- dormirás en el desván. Lo sentimos, no tenemos mucho sitio disponible.

-No importa-dijo secamente. Se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo para parecer amable. Eso sacó una sonrisa a Teddy y a Gabe, que eran los que conocían mejor el áspero carácter de Jo.

Todos se dirigieron al desván. Este estaba compuesto por una pequeña sala de estar y, separada de una puerta corredora, la habitación de Teddy.

-Tendrás que dormir en la salita...- Amy empezó, pero Jo la cortó.

-Esta bien-se esforzó por sonreír.

Le arrebató la maleta de las manos a Bob y sacó un colchón inflable (desinflado obviamente).

-Dormiré aquí-dijo colocándolo en el suelo.

Jo miro a la familia Duncan y se sintió triste por un momento. Eso si que era una verdadera familia y, se preguntó mentalmente si algún día sus padres y ella lograrían formar una familia de verdad como esa.

Gabe se levantó de la cama y miró el despertador. Eran las 2 de la mañana, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensó que podría ir a tomarse un vaso de agua a la cocina, así que se levantó (con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie). Bajo las escaleras lentamente. Chirriaban un poco, pero consiguió no despertar a nadie. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, vio como alguien abría la puerta del comedor.

-¡Hey! ¿Quien eres?

-¡Shhh! Calla estúpido que despertaras a tus padres- dijo la voz desde la puerta.

-¿Jo?-Gabe se acerco a ella para distinguirla mejor. Llevaba una sudadera blanca que le quedaba muy grande, unos leggins negros y unas deportivas blancas.

-No... Soy un zombie que se viene a comer tu celebro... ¡pues claro que soy yo idiota!

-¿Que haces? ¿A donde vas?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-iba a salir, pero Gabe corrió y se puso delante suyo- aparta imbécil.

-No. ¿Sabes que puedo gritar y despertar a mis padres? Supongo que no les gustara mucho que te vayas de la casa por la noche porque...

-Pues voy a dar un paseo. ¿Contento?- ella puso los brazos en jarras y lo miro fríamente- Pero ya se me han ido las ganas de pasear. Gracias estúpido- y se fue bajando por las escaleras.

-Dios... A esta chica quien la entienda que la compre- se encogió de hombros y volvió a subir las escaleras.


End file.
